bloonsconceptionfandomcom-20200215-history
DoomsDay Campaign/Bloon
In the Corrupter Campaign, the player will come across many bloons. And just like in BTD5 there will be properties such as Camo and Regrow. In addition of having old properties, the Corrupter Campaign has new properties to challenge the player and their decision to progress in the game. = Bloons = Properties Camo Like in the Original BTD5, Camos will make an appearance in the game use their sneaky ability to go past towers unseen. All Bloons will be able to have camo status if the situation calls for it. So beware and use proper anti-camo towers. Introduced in Chapter 0. Regrow Regrow Bloons can work the same way in the campaign as they would in BTD5. Introduced in Chapter 0. Cluster/Pack Cluster Bloons are a new property of Bloons. Not to be confused with the Tile Type from Bloons Monkey City, Cluster Bloons are super densely packed Bloons of the same rank that travel at 75% the speed they usually move at. The number of bloons in a cluster/pack depends on the levels round, round # +(round#/2 up). Example: If it's round 12 of 20, a zebra cluster will have 12+6 totaling up to 18 Zebras in the cluster. If it's round 7 then a green cluster will be 7 + 4, totaling to 11 in the pack. They are the Bloons main defense against towers with AoE by which only one Bloon will in the pack will be effected and brought out. So towers like the Mortars Burny stuff and the Glue Gunners Glue Splatter effect will render to be near useless as only one bloon will be subtracted from the pack leaving the others temporarily unharmed. It's adviced to have fast attacking towers aim at the cluster bloons to separate all as quickly as possible so AoE towers can do real damage to them. Regrow Clusters can not regrow back into a cluster. Introduced in Chapter 2. Long Long Bloons are also a new property of Bloon. These Bloons have been inflated oddly with a special gas which allow a Bloon to take 2 hits before releasing its children. Upon the 1st hit of a Bloon, that Bloon will automatically start to deflate and release its gas and will speed up through the track. All children that Bloon can spawn will be sped up as well. All Long Bloons(that have been hit at least once) and their children gain a permanent 50% speed boost. Children of Original Parent Bloon do not need to be hit twice to be popped. Long Bloons can not have shield property. Introduced in Chapter 2. Shielded Shielded Bloons, a super original idea, is another property that makes its way onto the Corrupter Campaign. Not to be confused with the Shielded Bloon from Bloon Super Monkey 2, albeit may share the same qualities, a single Bloon with a shield property is capable of withstanding harsh punishment from towers. Though once losing its shield it exposes it and it's children with no chance of survival(unless it somehow reaches the end). The amount of HP a shield bloon can have depends on the chapter the player is currently at in the Corrupter Campaign. Shielded Bloons make a debut on Chapter 4. Chapter 4 - 15hp/Impoppable - 35hp Chapter 5 - 30hp/Impoppable - 70hp Chapter 6 - 45hp/Impoppable - 125hp *Shielded bloons do not appear as much as other properties. Warp Warp Bloons. Shilded bloons with an extreme nuisance of an ability that allows them to instantly move ahead of the track as soon as they lose their shields. Appear on Chapter 5 Purple You know what this property will do.... In case you don't, any bloon that becomes "coated" in a purple mist, get's a boost in speed, depending on the chapter. Chapter 3: 25%, Affects only 1 layer, effect last 2 seconds Chapter 4: 45%, Affects 2 layers. effects lasts 2.5 seconds Chapter 5: 50%, affects 3 layers, effect last 3 seconds. Chapter 6: 75%, affects all layers, effects lasts 8 seconds. Impoppable difficulty adds an extra 15% to speed. = Corrupted Corrupted bloons are the players worst nightmare when it costs to economy. Simple minded bloons. their size is increased but their speed is also decreased by a lot. Any bloon with this property, when popped, will immediately emit an AoE and any tower inside it will lose a random upgrade without money back. Upon that, the tower will be useless and immobile until the corruption wears off. Corruption stun last 30 seconds but the tower can not be upgraded until a whole minute has passed. Corrupted Bloons can also skip part of the track. If it touches a tower, it'll blow up and emit the same AoE. Like Non-Bloon Enemies, towers will not auto target corrupter bloons when it's OUTSIDE the paths. Corrupted Cluster bloons will not downgrade towers when exposed from its pack. If outside the track, the bloon will slowly move back onto the track and any tower caught in the way is not given the negative effect. Introduced on chapter 6 Hard AoE: Impoppable AoE: Blimps can have this property. Repair Repair bloons are Regrow bloons with an altered Corrupted Property. Rather than downgrading towers upon being popped, they will instantly add a layer(s) to the nearest bloons around them in a small radious, depending on the difficulty. Only the spawned rank of the Repair bloon will heal the bloons around them. Repair bloon children will act like normal regrows but with a faster regeneration rate and continuously regrow until ceramic status regardless of original parent. They can not gain back their Repair status. They can not give an extra layer to repair bloons that still have corrupt status. Cluster repair bloons will not heal bloons when exposed from its pack instantly. Hard: 1 layer AoE: Impoppable 2 Layers. AoE: Introduced on chapter 6 Remember, these are properties. Which means, unless told otherwise, they can stack! ---- = Blimps = In addition of having new bloons, there also new Blimps to anger the player and yell at their computer screen saying "that's not fair." Mainly because these blimps are capable of manipulating the players way of playing, such as possibly slowing down towers, lowering attack speed, stunning towers, block the screen, prevent tower placement, or even destroying your towers with certain abilities. N.O.P.E. A Large and Scary Blimp with the potential of frightening weak towers. Boss Version of Bloon has many abilities that will create negative effects to the players towers abilities. F.L.N.G. An Extremely weak but very fast blimp who's purpose is to pull it's MOAB buddies and fling them closer to the exit. B.B.F.B. A Classic BFB that's been... stuffed. Releasing it's horrible gases, it makes all towers in it's nearby vicinity and could potentially deadly when reached to popped status. Aerial Blademill A devastating blimp with Blades sticking out of it's armor. Travels through paths with it's fast spinning blades, destroying any tower that comes into contact with its blades. Repair Zeppelin A blimp with healing properties similar to that of a Repair Bloon. Fearsome blimp that will recover the wounds of its fellow MOABs through the track. Nuk'it Ralph B.B.F.B.'s old brother. Big and Slow. Sometimes Immobile. There's no need to reach the end of the track. Enough of the mysterious gas for it to go boom. Won't just stun towers, enough to destroy all towers and warrant that game over. Category:Mods Category:M.O.A.B. Class Bloons Category:Bloons